Remedies for Loneliness
by 99-cells
Summary: One shot (Omake) for a very popular KLK Fanfiction called 'Maim de Maim' of which I'm sure many of you have read by now. It has been quite some time since Satsuki and Nonon have conversed in person. So what would our hash-huffing heroine do to get her mind off things? Why patrol the night streets for a while of course!


_A/N: Be sure to check out Maim de Maim before reading this side-story of mine._

It was night time, particularly this was during the night that Nonon had the misfortune to perform the gig for superhero movie music. Inside the Matoi residence, Satsuki, wearing naught but her favorite set of black underwear, was seen trying to get some sleep but yet was unable to do so. No matter what position she tried, she just couldn't fall to sleep; but the question that remains is: why? Needless to say, this eventually manage to wake up her sentient school uniform who also doubles as a suit of symbiotic combat 'armor': Kamui Junketsu. When he finally opened his eyes he saw that his black and blue haired wearer was tossing and turning a bit. He decided to unhook himself, confident in the fact that his wearer's father was already sound asleep, slithered his way to the bed, and asked "You seem to be having trouble trying to fall asleep; what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing, little buddy. Just a little more jumpy than usual I guess." Satsuki said, trying her best not to get her Kamui worried

Junketsu rumbled a little bit while quirking an 'eyebrow' and then said "Satsuki you may be able to lie to your own father about me, but you know that you can't lie **to** me. I know what's keeping you up. I know that it's been a while since we last saw Nonon. I too miss her."

"Oh what's the point in even trying…? Yeah, you're right. It been a long time; too long for me to be honest. A small part of me is afraid that she might have…moved on from me." Satsuki confessed

"While I don't think that could truly be the case, but you do have your right to worry. It has been some time since you last conversed; I've also taken note that it has caused you to be a bit more impulsive in terms of the amount of weed you've been smoking as of late as well as how much you buy from Mr. Takarada." Junketsu offered his opinion and diagnosis

"Yeah, been trying to burn that negative thought out of my head, but it just isn't working like it would for everything else. And fixing myself up a cup of tea is out of the question…"

"Perhaps you can go do what most rebellious girls like you would do, especially on a Friday night. It may go against my namesake, but you could always…Oh I don't know…" Junketsu said beating around the bush

"Sneak out?" Satsuki answered as she rose her head up in total shock to what her Kamui is suggesting

"Yeah, Satsuki. Just slip out for a few hours; a good stroll around the city is probably what you need. It'll be just like the first day we met." Junketsu seduced his wearer, knowing full well of Satsuki's weakness of her love of doing reckless actions

Satsuki bobbed her eyes from side to side as she took in what Junketsu proposed "Bloody Heck, Junketsu. I didn't know you were such a bad boy, but hey that sounds like a nice way to alleviate some of the boredom and loneliness. In fact…" she said as she then grabbed Junketsu, put the glove on, and then pulled the bladed lever for said glove. Satsuki was then engulfed in a flash of light that completely rendered her shrouded. Once the light subsided, she was then wearing Junketsu in his skimpy combat form and all her glory; her hair is now in that messy unkempt state whether she and Junketsu would transform "Maybe we should go out and patrol for anything that goes bump in the night; It'll keep my mind on other things and keep other people happy knowing that they have an angel watching them…"

"All while increasing your endurance in terms of remaining transformed. See, told you this will be a great idea." Junketsu replied to Satsuki's idea

She then grabbed a small necklace with a magnet connector, ran the necklace through the handle gap in her now shrunken down blue scissor blade, put on the necklace, muttered to Junketsu "Just in case", opened the window in her room, quietly crawled out, and then silently closed it back up.

Once she was out, Satsuki then started to take a light jog to the bustling nighttime city of Tokyo for the second time this year; all while the silhouette of a familiar person from the second floor of the Matoi residence observe the girl make her way to the city. He then stepped out of the shadows and was revealed to be none other than Isshin Matoi, Satsuki's own father. While tempting to call Tokyo PD and report Satsuki a runaway, he recalled seeing her full of glum as of late due to the amount of time it's been since she and Nonon conversed in person and talking over the phone wouldn't cut it. He then scratched the thought of calling the police on her and muttered "Let it go, Isshin. Remember: she's wearing your very first work… Satsuki will be fine as long as she wears Junketsu. Besides, it's a weekend. So why give her any guff for going out for the night? Well, as long as she doesn't do anything she's not supposed to be doing until seven or eight years from now." Isshin chuckled

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kiryuin Mansion, REOVCS CEO Lady Ragyo Kiryuin was seen reclining in her chair pondering about something; particularly what she saw in one of the photos that Detective Tsumugu brought in during his investigation. "So that new girl at Honno-Ji Academy was the one who got her hands on Junketsu. Still, I don't quite see how it's even possible. How could anyone be able to wear the very first Kamui in existence without any physical or mental drawbacks? HOW!?" She was then about to take a sip of her Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru Red Wine, only for realization to strike her down like a thunder bolt "Unless…could that girl actually be… 'The Other One'? The one I thought for sure I long since…?" She then took her sip and muttered "Hmm, I should probably troubleshoot this hypothesis first before doing anything hasty. But how can I get a close enough look at her? The photos provided by the detective are all crap quality and as proven by Daisuke Mori, may his soul find rest, Ophelia the People Eater, damn her for eating Daisuke, and my daughter's security chief, that girl doesn't seem like a pushover."

"Hey hot stuff, is there something troubling you?" Ragyo's husband, Gi Man, asked as he entered his wife's personal office

"No nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking of something I observed a couple of weeks back is all." Ragyo calmly replied

"You talking about the visit the 5-0 paid you, aren't you? Because if you are, I'll do my best to see that it gets corrected anyway I have to." The goofball in shades asked to sincerely offered his help as he slowly walked away from the Grand Director

"Actually, there is someone I would like for your arms company to pick up for me… an old associate of mine… and his daughter if possible." Ragyo said sporting a sinister smirk across her face

Gi Man then stopped in his tracks and then turned to face his wife while a sinister sheen rode its way across his shades and said "Just give me a name and face for each one and they're already yours."

* * *

Thirty minutes have passed since Satsuki left her home for an evening stroll around the city. After jogging a little bit, Satsuki then halted at a bus stop, exhaled a little bit and said "I think that's a fair amount of jogging for the time being, and I'm not saying that to be lazy either." She looked over to a sign pointing in the direction she was coming from and it read "Tokyo Commons: 10 miles". A minute later, a bus rolled over to where Satsuki and Junketsu were waiting at.

"Satsuki, pull out one of your hands" Junketsu asked

"O-kay." His wearer replied and responded accordingly with her left hand, albeit awkwardly. Suddenly there were a few coin shaped bulges traveling across the long white and blue glove of her left hand.

After a few seconds of moving, the glove for her left hand opened up, revealing several coins worth of change in her palm and then Junketsu said "You had these in your right pocket prior to hanging me up for the day. So I thought I should get them out for you so that you can use the bus."

"Wow, is there anything you CAN'T do? Because I'm impressed of what you CAN so far." Satsuki said humored yet impressed by her Kamui's versatility, which got even him to chuckle quite a bit. The doors then swung open which allowed Satsuki to walk into the bus that was heading down town. She then deposited the change into the coin receptor.

While the driver knew the girl's money was authentic, he was downright shocked as well as mesmerized by the sight of how much skin his newest passenger is showing. 10 seconds later, he shook his head and apologized with a visible shade of pink in his face "Oh god, I'm so, so sorry about that dear. It's just that… not a lot of women goes walking around the streets looking like that; what gives?" and resumed his nightly job

"I honestly don't know why Junketsu has to look like this whenever it's time for a fight? You know driver, I've been wondering that myself actually." Satsuki said with more humor in her voice than anything else as she took a seat in the middle of the bus and started to look out the window in case anything comes to her as suspicious.

While the bus driver was about to ask about the fighting part, he did recall the news report about a young woman wearing a stripper outfit dealing with Ophelia the Cannibal a couple of weeks back and then asked "You gave it a name? And was that YOU who dealt with that psychopath?"

"Junketsu is more… lively than you may think sir, and yes." Satsuki said as she turned her head back to the driver with a humorous smile on her face

Eventually one of the other passengers in the bus, one that is much older than Satsuki, turned her head to hear what the commotion is about and was greeted by the sight of Satsuki wearing her Kamui in its risqué state. "Good god, look at her." She whispered to another passenger next to her, which got him to do the same and said "Hey, isn't that the girl that's been described on the news as of late?" Which got yet another passenger to turn her head as well and answered "First the Yakuza, then that cannibal? That's her alright. I even saw her myself from a distance of where the graveyard was at too." Eventually things got so silent to the point where Satsuki turned around and once she did, she was greeted by the sight of damn near every single passenger eyeing her with a lot of mixed expressions: disgust, awe, nervous, even jealous from some of the female riders. But overall, total confusion as to why a young woman would go walking around wearing something so suggestive

"Jesus Christ, kid! I know that times can be on the tough side but god damn you don't have to go out and act like a damn prostitute just to get by! Why are you dressed up like that? Have you no shame!?" the second bus rider yelled which was loud enough to make everyone else turn their head and be greeted by most of the black n' blue haired woman's skin bared for the city to see.

"In that order: I'm happily living with my dad on good terms, it's a rather warm night out tonight so I thought 'why not', and no." Satsuki said in a humorous tone, shameless as ever, as she then looked back out the window, still spotting nothing of significant note. After about a minute of looking around outside, Satsuki asked her Kamui "You know, that's actually something I've been meaning to ask you, Junketsu. Why do you reveal so much skin when we transform? Again not that I hate it; far from it. I'm just… flat out curious is all."

"The reason being so is that my entire being is made up of Life Fibers." Junketsu elaborated with concern in his voice

"Life Fibers?" Satsuki queried

"Life Fibers are…not exactly of Earthbound origins" Junketsu answered trying his best to sound as vague as possible

"Aliens. They're basically aliens, right?" Satsuki asked her Kamui

"For the lack of a better way to put it as: yes. Life Fibers are alien threads that travel through space and me and my brother so happens to be made of 100% Life Fiber; not one cubic micrometer shy. This grants us the power of sentience much like what humans have." Junketsu elaborated, sounding concerned over his wearer's well-being again

"100%, huh…? You say that like it's a bad thing." Satsuki replied as she raised an eyebrow

"That's because it IS a bad thing. One doesn't not simply get power from Life Fibers for free. In large composition rates, like myself and my brother Senketsu, Life Fibers can get a little…needy and I'm not just talking about the blood toll that you're long since familiar with." Junketsu explained "Just making too much skin contact with too high Life Fiber composition can make the wearer become… well, how should I say it…?"

"Insane?" Satsuki asked

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Junketsu replied

"So to wear you at our fullest without any drawbacks, skin contact must be kept only to the bare necessities, right?" Satsuki asked in which Junketsu nodded his eyes up and down in agreement and then the former continued "Whoever it was that created you then must've been a genius, his or her personal taste be darned, but how in the heck are Ryuko and I the only ones that can understand you though?"

"Hmmm…I'm as baffled about that as you are." Junketsu replied

"Oh well" Satsuki retorted "Say, Ryuko has known her Kamui for possibly a longer time than we've known each other, years even, right? So do you think they're also aware of the dangers of which you just told me of excessively covering yourself with Life Fibers as well as their origins?"

"I humbly believe Senketsu is already aware of this himself… Ryuko on the other hand probably wouldn't give a damn about anything that doesn't involve her rivalry with you." Junketsu answered

"Meh…sure sounds like her to me." Satsuki chuckled

"Sure does, Satsuki Matoi" Junketsu sighed as he just then remembered something that been at the tip of his tongue ever since he first met Satsuki "Oh and one more thing. While we're still talking about my 'body', let's talk about yours. Why exactly don't you bare any shame for the amount of skin you're showing right now anyway; even when you were in front of quite a large group of people?" Junketsu asked, wanting to know more about his wearer

"If I have anyone to thank for that, it's both my father and Nonon's father as well" Satsuki answered as she turned her to see that the bus was now entering the downtown area of Tokyo, which then prompt her to pull the stop call cord overhead

"Nonon's father?" the white Kamui asked as his wearer stepped out of the bus via the door on the middle of the right side of the means of public transit.

"In case you didn't know much about her dad nor her family in detail when we last conversed about the topic: He was once a famous and well accomplished All Japanese Professional Wrestler prior to becoming a self-defense teacher. To put it in shortly: Nonon wasn't the only one he trained personally in the art of self-defense, especially when I catch a boat load of jerk wads picking on her for completely petty reasons." Satsuki said as she began walking and patrolling the streets of Tokyo while informing Junketsu of what Mr. Jakuzure used to do for a living prior to marrying Nonon's mom

"So you've gotten into fights just to keep your old friend Nonon safe from harm and humiliation?" Junketsu asked, hoping to get some form of back history on Satsuki

"Ugh, yeah… there were times where… it would get pretty messy too. Baby teeth knocked out, black eyes, bloody lips; you name it." Satsuki said as she shook her head at the beginning of the sentence and then checked on a couple of people who were seem to be talking to each other suspiciously but wound up being nothing more than two guys exchanging video games

"And instead of trying to telling you to sit down and accept it, **your** dad sent you to Nonon's father for self-defense lessons, correct?"

"Me AND her, you got it. Mitsuharu wanted to make sure we wouldn't be picked on anymore, at least not without retribution. He taught and we learned, however he noticed that I was a rather quick learner in terms of proper fighting techniques, more so than even his own flesh and blood. He saw quite a lot of promise in me, but then we were abruptly kicked out during our third year of middle school…" Satsuki said as she kept watch around the streets and saw a few folks that witnessed her earlier heroics and waved at her, which made Satsuki wave back

"Kicked out? Why?"

"Nonon and I were just too good to be under his wing anymore compared to everyone else; said we could take on groups of thugs solo each. Either way, with the physical training it came with and all the healthy eating, I knew it would pay off at some point. Then puberty finally found its way to me when I turned 14 and when it found me, it hit me like a freight train. That's when dad gave me a most unusual gift for that birthday: a set of black underwear of all things, particularly the set you've seen me wear pretty much all the time now. I never knew exactly why, but it just feels like a part of me or some strange voodoo like that. Guess it was the love and care he put forth making those for me" Satsuki said finishing the first tale of her origins of shamelessness for her body and gutsiness for getting into fights with those twice her size

"He made them himself?" Junketsu asked, sounding a bit surprised

"Yup. It only SOUNDS creepy that he made those for his own kid, but they sure as hell feel great to wear for some reason." Satsuki said as she then heard a lady about six years older than her scream out in terror "Sounds like we got trouble." Satsuki added as she rushed over to where the screaming was coming from

"And we're just the problem solvers to defuse the trouble" Junketsu quipped

* * *

In a dark alley, five fairly large thugs are seem surrounding a defenseless and naked college senior student and are making rather demented demands to her "C'mon bitch, spread 'em." One of the brute commanded

"Yeah do it. We won't kill ya, we promise" another one said

"Though we can't promise that you'll walk out of this as… clean as you were beforehand…hehehehe" the lead thug promised, making a rather evil look in his face

"Back away from the college student, or get ready to hurt!" a familiar feminine voiced yelled out which made the rapists to be turn their heads towards the alley entrance. The voice that called them out was none other than Satsuki Matoi

"You…I've heard of you, miss…" the would-have-been rape victim stated out recalling the vague descriptions that local news would describe her with

"Don't worry, dear civilian! Trash-talking, street-fighting, ass-kicking Satsuki Matoi is here to save the night…! As well as your virginity." Satsuki roared her battle cry, then deadpanned at the last part

"Well look what we have here. I say we found ourselves a more willing volunteer" The leader of five announced

"I'm afraid you won't find me THAT easy to bone" Satsuki said as she gesture her hand in the old fashion 'Bring it' Style

* * *

At the time Satsuki was done with her jog, Isshin was seen sleeping peacefully despite knowing that his daughter tried to take off on a stroll through the city without him knowing. Suddenly, however, there was violent knocking to be heard from the front door followed by a voice that yelled out "Open up, old man!" Naturally, the retired college professor groaned in response and ignored it, deeming that it's too late in the evening to be bothered with whatever is at the front door. 30 seconds later the voice then yelled out "Break the door down!" and there was an even louder and more violent knock was being heard coming from the front door again; this time the door was knocked off the hinges. After the door came down, rapid footsteps were being heard throughout the house. This was more than enough to get Isshin to jump out of his bed and got himself ready to dust out of the place. But when he looked out the window that he was going to use to bail out of the home, he saw that there was an armed force, courtesy of none other than the renowned Tabuchi ArmsTech weapons manufacturers, just waiting for him, daring him even, to jump out and make their work easier. Forced with no other option, Isshin got on his knees and awaited the goons that were heading up the stairs to get him. Once they were at Isshin's bedroom, the squad leader asked "Are you Isshin Matoi?"

"And what if I am?" The stubborn man spat back

"Don't worry… well make this as painless as possible" The squad leader said as he then bashed Dr. Matoi upside the head with the butt of his rifle, knocking him clean out and then said on the radio "Target Secured"

"Excellent work. Now remember: we want him alive to bait his daughter into finding him. Termination is our last resort" The other end said which turned out to be a familiar female's voice.

"Understood" The squad leader said over the radio then ordered to his men "Haul him over to the old warehouse in Roppongi!"

"Yes sir!" the entire squad said as their leader then proceeds to write a note for later use

* * *

Over at the Tokyo PD Station, two familiar figures were going over the evidence that they have accumulated over the course of the past month ever since the Koichi Otomo case was first brought into existence "So how's the investigation coming along on your end, Nui?" Detective Tsumugu asked his partner

"Ugh, no good I'm afraid. I've even been down to the Roppongi district twice over the course of the last week and still no one claims to know anything." The blonde Detective answered with disappointment in her voice

"Wait a tic! You've been down there!? In that… Yakuza hotbed?" Tsumugu yelled in a surprised tone

"Well yeah, of course I did. Every great detective had to have gone there at least once in their career, right? They seem Yakuza when we picked them up from the graveyard incident so they had to have come from somewhere. So I thought 'What better place than the source?'" Nui theorized

"But also knowing them, I'm placing all the drug money I've ever confiscated on the fact that they are possibly denying all ties to the Kiryuins." Tsumugu deadpanned, knowing full well that's he's right

"Guess that maybe the case, bet they were even paid enough money to keep quiet on that." Nui said as Tsumugu nodded his head in agreement

"That may very well also be the case." Tsumugu said as he patted Nui on the shoulder

After a minute of silence, the radios on their persons came to life as it then spoke out "Attention all available units, we got reports of a potential rape scenario with two young girls as the victims in an alleyway Northeast of Sophia University."

"This is Detective Tsumugu. I'll handle this one." The well-built police veteran said with confidence "Time to break some heads."

"Sure you won't need my help?" Nui asked

"Do you really need an answer, old friend?" Tsumugu said as he gave his longtime partner a cocky smirk right back at her as he made his way for his interceptor.

* * *

Two of the lesser rapist charged at her with stolen combat knives in response to the young woman's taunt and tried slicing her guts out, which Satsuki easily dodged with little effort. Once Satsuki found her opening, she then uppercut one of the crazies up into the air and then kicked the other one in the gut sending him flying back a bit.

Two more thugs then went at her with a rusted pipe and baseball bats while Satsuki cracked her knuckles in preparation for the thugs. The thug wielding the pipe swung at her first only to witness her grabbing said pipe and then kicked him hard enough to loosen his grip on it. The guys with the baseball bats tried to hit her from behind, but was proven a futile effort as Satsuki used the pipe she took from the third thug to shatter the bats into splinters and followed up by grabbing and throwing the bat-wielding thug into the one that once had the pipe. She then proceeded to use her and Junketsu's combined strength to bend the pipe to render it useless. This display of Amazon-like strength was enough to make the first four crooks show a frightened look, but the leader was not intimidated at all as he then yelled out "Don't just let her daunt you, you spineless idiots! Rush at her all at once!" in which they all obeyed in doing so

"Satsuki, I think it's time for…" Junketsu suggested as he motioned his left eye towards her currently shrunken down scissor blade

"I was thinking the same thing, buddy." Satsuki whispered as she got her scissor out of her magnetic necklace and allowed it to grow back to full length "Time to get to it!"

"You think that'll scare us? As if!" the boss said

"Oh really? Well how about this!?" Satsuki said as she then activated Decapitation Mode and then swung the now colossal scissor blade

 _ **SEN-I-SONSHITSU!**_

The massive blade tore straight through their clothes leaving the sexmongering brutes unharmed yet naked as a result. Once they realized what just happened, they took off running like children being scolded by their parents rushing off to their rooms.

"Holy shit! That was even cooler in person than in the news reports!" the college girl yelled out in sheer awe as to what the younger girl in the stripper suit just did to those thugs, only to be nabbed by the leader of the group and was being held at gunpoint

"Don't try anything stupid you dumb bitch, or it'll be **this** bitch that pays the price!" The lead gangbanger threatened "Now, I want you to slowly toss it in front of you and put your hands up in the air."

"No! Don't listen to this fucker! Go ahead and kick his ass. Hell, run us both through if you have to!" the college student demanded, now willing to throw her life for Satsuki the same way Satsuki just did for a stranger she doesn't even know

However, Satsuki was not the kind of person to be responsible for the death of another, be it by her own hands or not. So she reverted her blade to normal mode, set the sword aside, kicked it over to him, and raised her hands above her head as she was asked. Little to the psycho's knowledge however, she prepare a small Life Fiber thread from her right index finger that is wrapped in Junketsu's glove for instant disarmament. "Good." The crazed brute smirked. In a quick flash, Satsuki then flicked her right index finger with her thumb and the string that was prepared was then flung into the direction of the madman's gun. Once it found its way towards its target, the strand of Life Fiber then wrapped itself around the trigger guard which then Satsuki tugged her finger in her direction, pulling the gun out of his hand in the process, all while giving the college student the chance she needs to run for cover in case the gangbanger is armed again. "Ah! You bitch!" He roared as he grabbed Satsuki's scissor to try and slice her, only for the blade's original and rightful owner to dodge each attack easily. Once she found her opening, the crazed pig was then met with a jaw full of high-heel, a forehead full of knee, and a chin full of boot as she performed a backwards somersault, the last of which made him drop the scissor and even sent him flying several feet into the air.

"Wow…" That was all the college girl was able to manage after witnessed such an awesome display of speed and skill despite her savior's ill-modest attire

Disarmed and humiliated beyond relief, he made a break for the alleyway entrance after he crash landed, only to be met with a gun barrel pointing towards his head courtesy of Tsumugu Kinagase. "Not another step, creep."

"Oh hey, what's up? Did you get those other punks that took off earlier?" Satsuki asked as she took note of the new and friendlier presence

"Yeah I -Satsuki Matoi!? What are you doing-? Wait, you're one of the rape victims?" Tsumugu yelled out in total shock as to why Satsuki is out at this time of night

"Don't worry about me. They could bone me even if I didn't try." Satsuki cheerfully boasted as she twirled her scissor blade around. "This college girl on the other hand, she was lucky I was around at the time."

"Guess I owe you another favor of bribing the news reporters to keep your identity on the hush-hush." Tsumugu said as he got the lead rapist to join in with his cohorts

After about 20 seconds of silence, there was yet another call on the radio. This time it seemed more urgent "Attention all available units! We have reports of an armed kidnapping of a local from the Tokyo commons! His identity is unclear at the time but we can go by vague physical descriptions of what the kidnapped looks like: male, seems to be in his fifties, grey hair, and long beard of the same coloration!"

The crime, location, and description of the victim all struck Satsuki in the heart most of all as she dreaded who it might be. "Oh no…!" She muttered

"Satsuki, you don't think…?" Junketsu and Tsumugu asked in total concern

"I've already got a very bad feeling about this, guys…" Satsuki said to both of them despite knowing that the latter cannot understand the former

"I suppose you want me to stay out of this one?" Tsumugu assumed

"My own anti-REVOCS activates are not exactly something I wanted to drag him into. And now I have… I must get him out without him knowing what I wear when I fight bad guys. Besides, that girl is still in that alley and is probably traumatized by everything that's happened; go help her first."

"I pray for his safe return as well as yours, Satsuki" Tsumugu offered his prayers as Satsuki made her way back home hoping that some clues might be there.

* * *

Nui was seen doing Tsumugu a favor by continuing to review all that they have accumulated in regards to the ever still so fresh Koichi Otomo case. "Hmph. You may have money on your side, but eventually your makeshift diplomatic immunity will run itself out and when it does, and believe me it will, be prepared for the repercussions that you have long had coming, Ragyo Kiryuin." She said as she continued to observe what she and her partner have learned, only to come to the same conclusion: The REVOCS Corporation is the one responsible for the alleyway murder. A few minute later, her radio sprung to life and informed all officers of a confirmed kidnapping (which so happens to be the same one Satsuki and Tsumugu heard, physical description and all) "Oh no! Isshin? Kidnapped!?" Nui said in shock of who it was that was just described as the victim only for her to realize that there was only one confirmed hostage "Wait a minute, the intel said only one person was taken. That must mean-".

Just as she was about to finished her thought, her radio came to life and it was Tsumugu on the other end who spoke out "Nui, we got a situation."

"Way ahead of you, old friend." Nui said with zero humor in her voice this time around. She then pulled out a strangely familiar cutting tool that was pink and while her eyes were blocked by the shadows, she then murmured as she walked out of the police station "Guess it's time to repay that favor I owe him. And who knows, might even run into his daughter."

* * *

After about a 15 minute sprint, Satsuki was back home and was met with the site of her door being rammed right off its hinges. Satsuki then yelled "Crap, We're too late!"

"Satsuki, look." Junketsu calmly nudged his eyes over to where the coffee table is.

"hmm?" she then looked at the table and it had yet another note on it like when they first when out for a walk, but unlike last time, this was written by someone other than her dad

' _Satsuki Matoi –_

 _If you ever wish to see your father again, then we would want you to meet us at the address provided on the other side of this note by 1 AM. Failure to comply will result in your father's execution._

 _P.S. The words of this note is coming straight from my boss' lips, not my own.'_

She then turned the note over to see that this address leads to that of an abandoned warehouse within the notorious Roppongi area

"Ryuko, Lady Kiryuin… REVOCS… they all finally made their move on us!" She thought to herself as turned her head toward the clock above the fireplace and it reads 12:15 AM. "Damn! I'll never get there on time! If I strain myself too much, you'll just clock out when I really need you the most."

"That's right, you've been wearing me in my combat form for at least over an hour now. There must be a more convenient way to get there faster…" Junketsu said as he and Satsuki were looking around for a free usable vehicle.

Satsuki spots a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14, complete in her signature color scheme, and mutters "Perfect! Only one problem though: we don't have a key for it."

"I think someone like you could improvise…" Junketsu said as he motioned his eyes in the direction of the shrunken down scissor blade once more

Catching on to what Junketsu was implying towards, Satsuki decided to pull out her scissor blade while leaving it in its shrunken state and when she moved it near the ignition for the bike, the scissor blade changed shape to fit the hole perfectly "I love you sometimes, Junketsu."

"Sometimes?" Junketsu questioned

"Okay, more like a lot!" Satsuki confessed with a very cheeky smile. Just as she was about to start the ignition, Satsuki then spotted a discarded yet slightly used tarp and an intact hockey mask "Oh hey! Those can be useful." She stated as she then made her way to the trash cans

"Still don't want your dad to know what you've been up to with those Kiryuins?" Junketsu said as his wearer tied her hair into a ponytail which temporarily got it straight only for her hair to be pointing in all directions once again, strapped the hockey mask on, and threw the tarp over her body

"That and he would have my ears on a grill if he ever saw me 'dressing up like a slut' as he would no doubt put your transformed state as." She answered as she returned to the motorcycle, rammed her scissor blade into the bike's ignition, primed it, and took off zooming at 120 MPH en route to the warehouse where Isshin is being held captive.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Satsuki arrives just one mile shy of the old warehouse where Isshin is supposedly. She turns the bike off, gets off of it and decides to start bounding off of one building to the next until she reached the roof of one of them. From there, she leaped from rooftop to rooftop to avoid sticking out at the wrong place at the wrong time. She then was standing on the rooftop just before the weapons manufacturing company which took her only three minutes to get to. "This is it, Junketsu. My biggest challenge yet: get my father out of their safely…" Satsuki stated

"Without letting him on to either what you do, that I am sentient, or how I really look." Junketsu finished

"Exactly." Satsuki stated as she started to look for a weak point in the outer defenses, only to see that all the guards that were guarding the front entrance mere seconds ago have all but been slaughtered. Satsuki then decided to go to the entrance directly, foregoing the stealth approach temporarily, and muttered "Wh-what the…?"

"This is definitely not a good sign." Junketsu stated, only to feel a very powerful presence of unknown origin seconds later while Satsuki approached the entrance with upmost caution "Satsuki Matoi, something inhuman is in that building! I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"As do I, buddy." Satsuki stated as she made her way into the complex. As they got deeper into the building, they saw more bodies sliced up cleanly and bleeding excessively on the ground. Satsuki then saw the squad leader of the Tabuchi ArmsTech Soldiers that spearheaded the kidnapping, who only has a gash on his leg, albeit a nasty looking one, and was crawling for the way out of the warehouse. She ran up to him, relieved him of any and all weapons, and asked "The hostage! Where is he!?"

"What? You in cahoots with that maniac that chopped my boys up earlier?" The wounded soldier captain answered in a pain-filled tone of voice. Had he been able to see Satsuki's face, he would have noticed her instantly, but Satsuki even made sure her voice wouldn't be recognized either.

"What do you mean? Who did this to you?" She asked as she was now curious of who it was that killed the guards outside the building

"I don't know… we couldn't see the person's face. Looked female, but her face was hidden from view; black hoodie, that's all I know for sure." The merc leader replied

Satsuki then found some nearby medical supplies to at least stop the leg wound from getting any worse. She patched him up as best as she could and said "There…" only to vent her frustrations out on the mercenary that had a hand in the taking of her father in the first place by kicking him upside the face "…and that was for the kidnapping, so why don't take the night off, **buddy**?"

"Won't lie, Satsuki: he deserved that much at least." Junketsu chipped in

Two minutes later, Satsuki found herself within the large main room of the warehouse building and was looking around frantically to find her dad. Instantly, she stops the retired college professor with little trouble, still being overseen by four guards "Yes, there he is! Blindfolded and gagged but very much still alive by the look of things"

"That presence I felt earlier, Satsuki! It's even more intense in this room! Take down the guards quietly before tending to your dad, but please proceed with upmost caution" Junketsu warned his wearer, his eyes dilating in utter terror.

"Acknowledged." Satsuki nodded back to her Kamui as she then leaped up silently to sneak up to the guards from above via the steel metal supports throughout the room who were standing rather close to each other… a grave mistake on their part as when she landed in between them all, she knocked them all out in one blow each with the following:

 _1: a swift yet precise neck chop to the first grunt while standing behind him. The grunting noise attracted the attention of the other guards immediately._

 _2: a roundhouse kick where helmet meets high heel; with the high heel winning the fight, shattering the guard lens easily and sending the whole body of the guard into a spin_

 _3: an elbow bash to the face being covered by another helmet, cracking the helmet and easily putting this one to sleep as well_

 _4: a boot kick to the gut that sent the last one flying into a wall, knocking his lights out for a few hours_

With all the guards out cold, Satsuki was about to make her move and set her father free. Suddenly, however, an unknown figure wearing a black hoodie, regular jeans, and purple shoes appears from a dark corner of the building. The figure then reached into its hood hole and pull out something that resembles the shrunken down version of Satsuki's blue scissor blade except it was pink. Satsuki then asked her Kamui "Wait, is that…?"

"Yes it most certainly looks like…" Junketsu started as they then both witnessed the weapon grow in the same fashion as well as the same length as the scissor blade in Satsuki's possession "…Another scissor blade!"

Right then, the mystery person rushed past Satsuki and with sheer precision, destroyed the disguise that Satsuki put together, leaving only her Kamui left to preserve what little modesty she has left. "Oh no! If it were anyone else I was saving, I'd even let him have an eyeful after what they have been through just to relieve the stress of being kidnapped. But if my dad catches me in Junketsu's combat form, then my teen hood is basically over!" Satsuki thought to herself. Little known to her however, the warehouse had cameras all over the place and one so happened to get a clear shot of the black and blue haired near naked beauty

"Satsuki, your blood pressure is spiking. Please, remain calm." Junketsu warned his wearer

"Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that…there is way too much is on the line for me to mess up now." Satsuki quietly said to her white Kamui sounding a little less stressed out now, although not by much.

* * *

The camera feed has been routed to give Ragyo a full view of everything going on in the warehouse while Ragyo herself remained at her mansion and when the hooded figure destroyed Satsuki cloak and mask, all Ragyo could do was smile with both glee and "So…it really is her after all…?" Ragyo thought to herself in a satisfied tone as she then pulled out a radio and spoke in it "All units, I have all that I needed to know now. Your job is done now so fall back and go back to base. I repeat: RTB."

She then waited for a response from the kidnapping crew from at least 30 seconds which then the squad leader spoke form the other line "Grave news Lady Kiryuin and Gi Man: the squad has been decimated by only one person; a woman by the looks of things."

"Well now, I never knew the kid was such a killer." Ragyo humorously replied back

"You mean the masked and cloaked wanderer? Not likely, My Lady. That was someone else's work that came by earlier. The person you speak of patched my wound up and only knocked me out." The squad leader said from the other end

"She what? But if she didn't kill your unit, then who was it?" Ragyo asked in utter confusion

"Honey Bunny, Check this out." Gi Man asked his wife as he pointed at the monitor; mainly where the hooded figure is standing at and even more precise: what said figure was holding

"So that's where the other half went…My eldest offspring." Ragyo said in a most sinister tone with an expression just as such as she then snapped her fingers and at that instant, the lights in the room where the recordings of the warehouse were being broadcasted to turned off.

* * *

Satsuki then looked at the figure and asks aloud with her voice as changed as possible "Who are-?" Only to recoil from seemingly nothing, but in reality Satsuki was hit with a mental message. While it was readable, the message didn't have a voice

" _Are you here for the old man?"_

"Why should I tell you anything? Seeing as you killed those men in cold blood!" Satsuki groaned, giving the hooded figure a hostile look in her eye only to stagger once again by another mental message, albeit less violently than last time

" _They had it coming. Don't deny the justice in that!"_

"They may have been shady at most, but why did you have to-!?" She questioned, only to be hit with yet another message as the mystery person swiftly got close and rubbed its fingers across Junketsu's small eye panel and then ran her fingers through Satsuki's aburdly long and messy black and blue hair. This got Satsuki to bounce backwards away from the mystery person and yelped "Good God that's cold!"

" _I see it within you… You have the same gift as I do and yet you are unaware of it…"_

"As a favor, do you mind keeping her hands away from us? They are as cold as the grave!" Junketsu stated

"Duly noted, Junketsu." She said to her Kamui, then refocused herself on the hooded figure and asked "What do you mean 'gift'?"

" _Perhaps it needs a bit of…motivation…"_

" _Allow me…"_

The mystery figure sent out to Satsuki as it then lifted the pink blade and pointed it towards White Kamui wearing stoner

" _To force that power out."_

Satsuki then got into a fighting stance and waited for the mystery person to make a move. The hooded figure did just that by first lowering the pink blade downward then bringing it back up in lightning fast speed, creating a powerful shockwave. While Satsuki was about to dodge the attack, she nearly forgot that her dad is right behind her and decided to block the incoming attack. She managed to make sure that none of the shockwave even touched Isshin; most of it was blocked while some of it managed to hit Satsuki herself, resulting in several cuts across her body. Satsuki was panting a bit after stopping the potentially lethal attack from killing her dad and said under her breath "Ow, that stings like no other! Junketsu, are you alright?"

"Nothing a few Banshi threads won't fix up later but forget about me; it feels like you just lost about twenty to thirty seconds tops from that." Junketsu said, warning her that she might be running on fumes soon

"Crap, and at this point every second counts. I think I should get her away from my dad so that we don't have to go through that again." Satsuki said to her Kamui, refocused on the hooded figure and asked "Do you mind keeping this scrap away from the old man?"

" _But where's the fun in that?"_

"I'm warning you, stranger! Let us fight away from this man or I will be forced to take your life!" Satsuki demanded of the hooded figure to step outside so that Satsuki can fight worry free, only to be met with yet another shockwave from the unknown fighter expect this one was more blunt than sharp as it sent Satsuki flying clear overhead of the still bounded and blinded Isshin Matoi and into a wall, causing much of the walling to crack and fall on her

"Satsuki, please. Don't let me keep you from fighting at your best right now. If you die, I could never forgive myself for it." Isshin thought to himself knowing that it is Satsuki who is fighting despite himself being blindfolded while his daughter tried her best to make her voice as unrecognizable to him as possible

Satsuki then help herself backup from the rubble created from the impact, crank her neck a bit, activated Decapitation Mode and said in a surprisingly threatening tone "Okay… **This** is your **last** chance."

The hooded figure then tilted her head in response and then allowed her scissor blade to extend several inches as well, resembling the transformation for Decapitation Mode, and then sent out

" _You really should have seen this coming"_

"…you're right, I'm an idiot." Satsuki sighed in hate for herself as she then decided to try and take the initiative herself to try and get a feel for the mystery person fighting style so that Satsuki can find a way to counter it. Unfortunately for Satsuki, it wasn't a matter of style, but rather that of performance as she was barely able to keep up with the stranger "Ugh… this is bad, Junketsu. She's too strong and too fast, even when we're transformed." Satsuki groaned desperately trying to keep the mystery fighter from carving her and Junketsu a new one

"We…we need more power…if only…" Junketsu said to his wearer who was just as surprised at the fact that someone can keep up with Satsuki and Junketsu together as his wearer is

" _This is clearly contrary to what I've heard about you…Either your enemies are just weaker than you or you've just gotten sloppy"_

The mystery figure sent to Satsuki while their weapons were in a gridlock as she then gave Satsuki a double foot kick in the gut that sent her away from Isshin and performed a back flip from the impact. While Satsuki laid on the ground for a few seconds, the stranger then walked up to Isshin and had the pink scissor blade above her head and was tempting to deliver the final blow.

" _Say farewell, pops."_

"No…" Satsuki quietly said as she was seemingly powerless to have her dad "NOOOOO!" she roared as she then undergone a rather dramatic transformation: her eyes went from being regular shaped to nearly looking like gears and the large amounts of blue in her hair began to glow brightly. In a blinding flash, she dashed over to where the black hoodie wearing stranger was at and kicked her in the head, sending her flying into a fresh untouched section of the wall expect instead of simply landing into it, said stranger went THROUGH the wall "Nobody lays a finger on him…!" She announced

"I will help my kind hearted wearer to protect those dear to her, no matter the cost!" Junketsu said to his wearer as the Life Lifers in him straightened themselves up, increasing blood efficiency, his eye panels increased in size, albeit by a little bit, and all the blue strips and straps on him were also glowing just like Satsuki's blue hair, all while wafting heaps load of steam.

" _Hmm…Looks like we're getting somewhere."_

The hooded person said via the usual means as she saw Satsuki and her Kamui revitalized. The hooded one then ignored Isshin and went back to fighting Satsuki, only this time it a more even fight as Satsuki was able to better anticipate the hooded stranger's moves now that her eyes are keener as a result of the change they have undergone. "I feel like that we're actually on the same page now, Junketsu. Both physically and mentally."

"I can feel it too and I'm not one to leave you without a proper family, my friend. I shall not allow you nor your father to die!" Junketsu shouted in high spirits as he was more focused than ever before

The figure tried to perform a few feints to try and throw Satsuki off guard, but were easily thwarted by their combined might and finesse. After one fake attack too many from the wielder of the pink sword, Satsuki found her opening and thought it was time to scold this foe, slice her clothes off to reveal this stranger's identity, and smack her around for extra measure. However, the black hooded fighter saw this attack coming and seemingly dodged the attack, only to willingly adjust her body position to the right angle to allow Satsuki's attack to slit her throat clean open, which horrified Satsuki to her bones. "O-oh no! I-I-I didn't mean that, honest! I'm sorry, please don't die! I-I-I-I j-just…" Satsuki begged while crying out to the profusely bleeding figure who was now backing up a bit apparently in response to the surge of agony, only for the long haired girl to witness the wound that she inflicted regenerate before her very eyes. "By my uncle's grave…"

" _Impressive…you truly do have the gift I sensed within you, but how is it that they have not truly awakened yet…?"_

"Will you just stop with the-? RARGH!" Satsuki said as she shook the cobwebs and wiped her tears after supposedly committing murder, only to be punched square in the chin and sent flying and then skidding on her backside until she came to a complete stop.

" _I understand now… they are still sleeping… they need…one final push…"_

The figure sent out to Satsuki as the figure was about to plunged its own scissor blade into Satsuki's chest, only to then have her sword holding hand be met with a .50 caliber sniper round, dropping the pink blade as a result. The shot came from none other than the squad leader that orchestrated the kidnapping in the first place. To make matter worse for all three of them, it sounded like reinforcements are on the way at the moment.

" _Crap… Here's until we meet again…under more peaceful circumstances."_

The figure 'said' as she then swiftly left via the hole that Satsuki made with the mystery fighter's own body in a panic. She then looked around and saw an even better looking tarp that would make for a better cloak for her to wear around her dad once she gets him free. While she was more than tempting to take out the squad leader again, she then saw that one of the guards she knocked out earlier were equipped with a flashbang grenade. "Oh, a stun grenade! That could be useful." She thought as she grabbed it, pulled the pin, and tossed it at where the squad leader is at. Once the backup arrived the grenade went off, blinding and deafening everyone within a five foot radius. Once the effects wore off, they saw that both the hostage and the young woman in the dangerously skimpy outfit were nowhere to be seen.

"Crap, they got away! After them!" One of the new soldiers barked out

"Let 'em go, trooper. Lady Ragyo said she was pleased that we satisfied her quota already and besides…2nd rule of warfare: never leave the battlefield empty-handed." The squad leader said as he took the pink scissor blade in his possession, no doubt something that'll be used as a bargaining chip for an even higher position.

* * *

"Satsuki, was chopping your old man in the neck really necessary? Because if you ask me, I think it's about time that you told him what you have been up to these past few weeks." Junketsu asked under the cloak as his wearer was riding the blue and white Kawasaki Ninja that was used to get to where Isshin was being held at in the first place. Isshin himself was in front of Satsuki as she was driving the motorcycle to assure that the retired college professor doesn't fall off the bike from any direction

"I told you that I'm not getting my dad dragged into this mess, Junketsu; no matter what." Satsuki said with determination in her voice

"I understand you care for him greatly despite the occasional disputes you two go at with each other, but don't you think he would be safer if he knew what you are getting yourself into, or at least show him how I truly look like and ask him to hear you out? So that he could plan ahead in case something like tonight happens again?" Junketsu sincerely begged of his wearer to tell her father of what been happening and possibly even introduce him and Isshin to each other.

"Perhaps I could consider telling him; maybe once I graduate." Satsuki sighed as she continued to drive their way back home.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Isshin was finally starting to wake up from the sound of chirping crickets from outside the house. Of course, the door was still broken down. "Ugh… my neck." he groaned as he slowly got back up from his usual spot on his couch. "Hmm, better check if Satsuki is back inside." He muttered as he when upstairs to check on his daughter. A mere 40 seconds later he was at the door that leads to his daughter's room, knocked on it a few times and politely asked "Satsuki? Are you alright in there?"

"You can come in dad." Satsuki said from the other side of the door which prompt him to open the door and was greeted by the site of his only daughter sweating at least a bucket or two despite being reduced to her black underwear

"Satsuki, are you okay girl!? You look like you've ran a marathon!" Isshin exclaimed to his kid until he feared the worst case scenario in terms of timing "Wait, were you…? Oh dear god, I'm sorry about that I must've caught you at a-"

"No you didn't, dad. Don't worry. What you said at first was more or less true though, felt like I ran for days now." Satsuki panted "I heard the door getting broken down and the footsteps that followed. I heard that they kidnapped you so I hid under my bed until they were sure they had given up and when they did that's when I thought I should probably seek help from the local authorities, but nobody was able to locate where you and the kidnappers were hiding out at. That's when I was forced to turn to the city's local 'trump card' if you would. I'm sure you've heard of her by now." She elaborated on what she did, which was more or less a half truth. She lied about no traces of where Isshin was at but she threw the note away to assure that her dad was none the wiser.

"You mean the girl in the provocative costume and the blue sword that has been seen dealing with things that go bump in the night?" Isshin said as he placed all the pieces together

"Yeah, her. I found her after she was dealing with a near rape scenario and told her that you were taken and told her that if she could stop the infamous Ophelia the Cannibal in her tracks, I thought she could be of some help in finding you; she agreed to find you and told me to be on my merry way back home and wait here, assuring that my father would soon follow suit. And seeing as you are now here with me, I can tell that my faith in her was well placed." Satsuki half-lied about her NOT being the person in the stripper suit that's been bushing crime wherever it may be.

"Yeah, I think it was her that saved me alright, but it sounded like a fight like no other was happening where I was being held at. Seeing as I'm still here, I can deduce that she managed to win in the end." Isshin said recalling what he heard while he was blind-folded

"You have no idea how hard I had it this time, father." Satsuki thought to herself "Yeah, it was a good thing I turned to her instead of the police. Had they gotten involved, they might've been eviscerated by whoever it was that gave the stripper savior a run for her money." Satsuki told her dad out loud knowing full well that she is lying

"And how exactly did she tell you about the struggle she had?" Isshin suspiciously asked

"She told me that after she dropped you off. Said something about someone with a sword like hers, only pink. And she told me something rather…daunting even for someone as fearless as her: the person she fought somehow regenerated a fatal wound to her throat." Satsuki told her semi-butchered version of the truth

"Hmm. I guess things are only just starting to heat in this city up now." Isshin replied

"I'm just glad that you're okay, dad." Satsuki said as she hugged her father despite being in her underwear "I don't know what I would have done if you were to die out there without me knowing."

"As would I for you, my dear daughter. And just so you know…I miss Nonon too, Satsuki." Isshin said as he returned the embrace to his daughter, who had zero rejections over the returning affection whatsoever. "Good night, my daughter."

"Good night, dad." Satsuki sincerely said as she went on her bad and threw her sheets on her body. Once Isshin closed the door behind him, she then spoke in a quiet tone "I'm glad he's in one piece, Junketsu."

"As am I, Satsuki Matoi and he didn't seem all that fazed by you being in your underwear either. Perhaps you should tell him about me." Junketsu said as he obviously overheard every detail of the conversation between the father and daughter

"As I've said before: in due time." Satsuki's voice said from the other side of the door where Isshin was overhearing his daughter's conversation.

"Satsuki… I know the whole story of what happened; the real story. But I suppose my own dirty little secrets can wait until times become truly dire for you to learn of what I've been doing for you; the creation of Junketsu included. As for you, Nui. Were you trying make my daughter stronger, repay that favor you owe me, or both? You know about it, don't you? About the 'gift' that she got from her **real** family. Hmm… if you were unable to awaken Satsuki's 'special perk' because of her need to protect me, then perhaps Ryuko could provide just the necessary means of… activation." Isshin thought to himself "I only hope that it doesn't get her killed as a result. 'gifted' or not, she's far too precious for me to waste."

* * *

The troop that was in charge of the kidnapping was walking up to his bosses with pride in his face. "Lady Ragyo, I humbly believe this was yours once upon a time?" He said as he knelt down and presented to her and Gi Man the pink scissor sword.

"Why yes it is, soldier. Between this and helping me get some clarity on the identity of the girl that currently has the rest of my property, you have performed admirably tonight." Ragyo said full of surprise that the weapon was now in front of her as she gently took the pink scissor out of the trooper's hands. "This is going straight back to the vault until further notice. My dear husband will reward you as he sees fit." Ragyo finished as she then decided to take her leave

"Well now, my friend. It seems you finally made my wife a very happy camper tonight. So I think I've got the perfect reward" Gi man said as he walked up to his company's hero of the week "How would you like to be the new leader of Bravo Team."

"Permission to speak freely, sir." In which Gi Man nodded to allow him to do so "Now you're talking my language, sir!" The new leader of Bravo Team spoke out


End file.
